


house of cards

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: sehun regrets the day he introduced the two in an attempt to get over jongin.jongin regrets the day he said yes in an attempt to get over sehun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i recently watched the film "in the mood for love" (which is incredible, you should all watch it if you haven't yet). and it's a beautiful story. here's my adaptation.

they found each other in darker rooms, shadows cast over their faces. they met in quiet restaurants, far away hotels, and when they felt extra daring, they found themselves in their own beds. making each other breakfast in their own homes.  it was a sick game they played, one leaving them knackered and torn. but neither of them had ever been quitters, yet they lost before they even began.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Present Day. _

 

“Good morning love,” a deep, sleepy voice mumbled into Jongin’s ear followed by long limbs tangling around his own. To this, he groaned, exhaustion rattling his body, and shied away from the touch. This went unnoticed and the younger felt himself growing weary. The guilt of it all had become numb, no longer did he regret the choices he had made. He pulled Chanyeol’s hand to his lips, pressing them delicately against each digit. He could smell someone else. His boyfriend smelled like another man and while the scent tickled his nose in the most familiar way, he did not dwell. For if the other had paid attention, he would find that Jongin too did not smell like himself.

 

“I hope you didn’t mind falling asleep without me,” his voice was low. And all Jongin could do was reply in a soft grumble.

 

...

 

_ The Night Before. _

 

Everything felt exceptionally heavy. His feet, the door as he closed it behind himself. The air was thicker than usual as Jongin stepped out onto his balcony. He made it out just in time to watch as the light turned to dark, the sun crashing into the horizon. Blue skies blooming into purple. Pressing his cigarette between his lips, Jongin too a long drag, exhaling with an equally long sigh. He should’ve known better. Someone behind him caught his attention; the door clicking shut and steps moving closer. He glanced back, drinking it all in. Their demeanor matched his almost perfectly.

 

“He’s gone, Sehun,” the elder spoke softly, eyes returning to the sunset. “He’s been gone for an hour or so. I don’t expect him home anytime soon.”

 

Arms wrapped around his waist, head resting against his shoulder. Suddenly Jongin felt somewhat safer. “Is that so bad? That he won’t be home?”

 

“I want it to be,” was all he could reply with.

 

To that, Sehun sighed. He knew of Jongin’s struggles yet could not fathom it himself. He wanted to, desperately so, comfort his lover. Suck away whatever it was that consumed him. Pain? For what Chanyeol was doing to him. Or perhaps it was guilt, for what they were doing to Chanyeol. While he didn’t understand the former, Sehun too felt a tinge of remorse for their endeavors. It was just unfortunate that when Jongin held him tightly, it was easier to forget. And when Jongin bent him over? He could barely remember his own name. 

 

“We should enjoy the time alone, we should enjoy that maybe his ‘inconvenient evening meeting’ will run late and he can’t do anything about it. We should enjoy that we can be together and you won’t be the one that’s lying.” Sehun’s voice was tired. He was tired because he no longer wanted to be the villain in a tale where nobody was good or just. 

Nobody in this was innocent. But Jongin couldn’t see that.

 

Lacing their fingers together, Sehun dragged the other inside, marching towards the kitchen. “Tonight we can order food,” he kissed the back of Jongin’s hand, earning a soft smile, “And we can pretend that this is our life. That he’s not cheating and nor are you. Tonight it doesn't have to be Jongin and Chanyeol with Sehun in the shadows. Tonight we can be just Jongin and Sehun.”

 

Jongin stayed silent, backing Sehun into the island and curled his fingers against the younger’s jaw.

 

“I know that doesn’t make it sound prettier,” he sighed.

 

“Everything sounds prettier if it’s coming from your lips,” he grinned, dipping his head and meeting those pretty lips.

 

Sehun sat himself on top of the counter, arms curling around Jongin’s neck as they refused to disconnect, kiss deepening with clashing teeth and soft moans. 

 

“Everything is much prettier,” he growled in his ear, dragging his lips against the soft lobe, “Your words, your laugh, your lies.” The last part came out in a pleasured hiss, feeling Sehun curl tighter around him. And while Jongin’s reaction came out soft, Sehun allowed his to slip out louder. “Your whimpers too. It’s all so…” He trailed off, their lips meeting again. They were both hungry, starved for affection they could not regular receive. 

 

“So what?” Sehun smiled with a look of almost innocent as he pushed Jongin away, releasing him from his grasp. His grin grew wider at the dumbstruck gaze that fell on him as he dropped himself off the granite and sauntered towards the living room. 

 

“So fucking frustrating,” the older mumbled to himself, watching the other in awe. The way he could so easily push Jongin away. Teasing him. After he had drank in Sehun’s shape enough to satisfy him, he hurried behind him and wrapped his arms around the other. Broad, beautiful. “Why did it take me so long to realize I loved you?” he asked, pressing his lips against Sehun’s neck. Something melancholy hung in Jongin’s tone. Something that he didn’t want to place. He did not want to look this dark regret in the eye.“Why was I in denial?”

 

Sehun sighed, sadness too plagued him when it came to this for he too felt angry at his past self for their choices. Or perhaps lack thereof.  He brushed off Jongin’s arms and settled onto the couch, he reached out his hand to give Jongin his phone. “Order something,” he replied with nonchalance and beamed as the other did what he was told. 

 

“We were dumb,” he sighed, he could vaguely hear the ringing against Jongin’s ear. “And blind. And I didn’t want to love my best friend. I didn’t want to…” His words cut short.

 

“Hi, I’d like to place an order for delivery,” a beat pause, “Name? Kim Jongin.”

 

...

 

_ Present Day. _

 

Reluctantly, Jongin rolled over. Eyes finally falling onto Chanyeol. He swore he could see purple beneath his t-shirt. Just peeking out to taunt him. At least when he was with Sehun, he was smart. Discreet. Everything they did was done with delicacy as to not give themselves away. It wasn’t jealousy that ruined his mind, he didn’t care that someone else was leaving sweet love bites against his boyfriend’s skin. It was that they were so careless. He knew Chanyeol in his everyday life lacked tact and was fumbling; but when you’re cheating, don’t you walk on eggshells? Jongin did, and he wondered if Chanyeol noticed.

 

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Jongin smiled, barely faltering as Chanyeol pressed his lips against his cheek. 

 

“Going to the studio,” he sighed and the younger wondered if there was any truth in it. “Kyungsoo is already there and wants to work on something with me. I’m not sure how long it’ll take but I can try to keep you updated.”

 

He was curious as to how much validity this held but kept mum on it and simply replied, “No need, just let me know when you’re heading home.”

 

Chanyeol kissed Jongin’s nose sweetly before getting out of bed. After he left, Jongin caught snaps of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol indeed in the studio; shocked that for once there was no lie. Just happy faces as the recorded and edited their music. He wondered if Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’s best friend, knew of his affair. He wondered what the just and fair friend would think. But he did not dwell. Had Kyungsoo known, he would told Jongin. 

 

Dialing the most familiar number his mind knew, he smiled at the soft ‘ _ Hello? _ ’

 

“He’s gone, let’s get lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore any typos and grammar mistakes, i wrote this very quick and didn't proof read. i'm somewhat settled with the loose threads of this but will probably add more chapters/events with no real resolution in sight. i'm not sure! i'm trying to get more into writing so expect more short (very short) stories that will probably be sekai (although i do want to do chansoo, jenlisa, joygi, chaesoo, wenrene, and others). please leave kudos and comments as they motivate me :D


End file.
